Good morning
by Soultaker5ds
Summary: I got the idea for this story from a picture I drew. It's about a random morning for Jack, Yusei, and Crow.


"It's the morning of a brand new day." Crow said with a yawn. Crow got up out of his bed. He stretched and felt a wave of relief. He went over to his desk and pick up his phone and flipped it open. On the screen it said 4:29 am in bright glowing numbers. Crow shrugged at this and went back and layed on his bed. He went to his messeges and opened a new text messege. He then began to text his girlfriend, Angel.

Crow sent: Good morning, darling.

Angel replied: Good morning, my black bird. The two texted each other for a long time. Hours later, Crow began to hear the people outside. Crow sent one more text to his girlfriend and looked at the time. It was now 7:14 am. Crow got up and left his room. He opened his door and shouted.

"Good morning, everyone!" Crow shouted.

"Shut up, bird brain!" Jack yelled from his room.

"And a good morning to you, too." Crow said passing by Jack's room. He banged on the door as he past by. Crow then heard a loud bang coming from behind Jack's door. Crow snickered and went down stairs to Yusei's room. Crow knocked on the door.

"Hey Yus, are you up?" Crow asked as he opened the door. Yusei had some clothes on the floor. Blueprints and extra paper covered Yusei's desk. Some of the papers were scattered on the floor as well.

"Yus." Crow said walking across the room towards Yusei's bed, where a sleeping Yusei layed. Crow sat on the edge of his bed next to Yusei. He gently shook Yusei's shoulders.

"Hey Yus, wake up." Crow said. Even though Yusei can sleep through a lot of noise and not wake up, but Crow on the other hand, wakes up Yusei with sunlight. Yusei groaned in response to Crow's question, telling him that he was awake.

"Good morning, Yus." Crow said cheerfully. Yusei smiled tiredly at Crow.

"Good morning." Yusei said in a tired voice. Then, Crow looked at Yusei's nightstand that had medicine bottles on it.

"Do you feel any better from last night?" Crow asked.

"A little, but...my stomach still hurts, though." Yusei said. Crow got up and started walking to the door.

"Yus, do you want me to turn off the swamp cooler?" Crow said. The swamp cooloer blew papers from Yusei's desk onto the floor.

"It's ok. I'll turn it off." Yusei said. A loud thud rang from behind Crow. Crow turned around and saw Yusei on the floor.

"Yusei!" Crow said, running back to Yusei's side.

"I'm fine..." Yusei said.

"Are you sure?" Crow asked worried.

"Yea. Just go, I'm fine." Yusei said. Crow hesitated for a second then he got up and started for the bedroom door. Crow turned towards Yusei when he got to the door.

"Are you sure, Yus?" Crow asked again.

"I just fell out of bed. No worries, Crow." Yusei said.

"Ok, Yus. If you say so." Crow said. Crow watched as Yusei got up from the floor. Yusei got to his knees and held his chest and his stomach. Yusei looked up at Crow who was standing by the door. Yusei sighed and started to clean his room. Crow saw that Yusei didn't need him to help and and begun to turn around to leave.

"Hey Crow." Yusei said. Crow turned back to Yusei.

"What's up, Yus?" Crow asked.

"Can you wake up Jack for me?" Yusei asked.

"Yea. Sure thing." Crow said. Crow left Yusei's room closing the door behind him and went upstairs to wake up Jack.

"Time to wake up the beast." Crow said quietly to himself with a sigh as he walked up the stairs. When Crow got to Jack's door, Crow opened the door and walked over to Jack's bed and shouted at him.

"Get you butt out of bed, Jack!" Crow shouted as he smacked Jack hard.

"What the heck!?" Jack shouted angrly at Crow. Crow smiled at Jack. Crow looked at Jack's bed. All the clothes Jack had on last night, before he went to bed, were on top of his bed. Including his underwear. Crow looked at Jack, who was rubbing his recently smacked cheek. Jack was naked beneath his covers.

"Jack, I thought I heard you come down stairs to fix your coffee." Crow said.

"I did? I guess I was sleep walking." Jack said.

"So, that would mean that you went downstairs naked." Crow said.

"Yea. So what? Why do you care?" Jack asked looking at Crow.

"I don't care. It's just that I know the perfect job you can take and still date Carly." Crow said.

"Still date Carly? What are you getting at, Crow." Jack asked confused. Crow started walking backwards towards the door.

"Well, we could put you in a clear box and write 'see the useless, naked man' and put in the black market." Crow said trying hard not to laugh.

"What!?" Jack yelled with anger. Crow got to the door and quickly left the room, shutting the door behind him and put his back against the door so Jack couldn't open it. Acouple of big bangs and thuds came from Jack's room. Jack shouted at Crow, but Crow plugged his ears and ran downstairs. When he was downstairs, Crow unplugged his ears. Crow let out a snicker. Crow, then, looked up at the clock on the wall. The clock said it was 7:28 am. Crow, then, remembered that he had to deliver a couple of packages that day. Crow walked into the bathroom to get ready for work. When he walked in Yusei was already in there, brushing his teeth. Crow smiled and walked to his side of the sink. Jack soon came into the bathroom. Jack had put some clothes on before he left his room. Jack wore a black tank top with white pants. Crow was putting toothpaste on his toothbrush when Jack came in. Jack walked over to his side of the sink, rubbing his cheek, where Crow had smacked him really hard.

"Thank god you put clothes on this morning. I thought I would need to slap you again." Crow said, proud of his accomplishment that day.

"Are you trying to start a fight, bird brain!?" Jack said starting to raise his voice.

"Guys, please. Try to get along." Yusei said with his toothbrush in his mouth. Then, Yusei turned his head and looked at Crow.

"Did you really have to smack him that hard?" Yusei asked. When Jack put his toothbrush in his mouth, he hit the cheek that Crow smack and he flinched at the pain. Crow couldn't help, but smile in the mirror. Yusei rubbed his stomach in pain and Jack rubbed his cheek in pain. Jack was furious at his bruised cheek and the fact that he was woken up by a slap in the face. Crow smile and was happy that he was able to wake up Jack with a smack.


End file.
